


The Lost Family Line

by YouMaySayImADreamer



Series: Cross The Line [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMaySayImADreamer/pseuds/YouMaySayImADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have ups and downs like a normal relationship except he was the Elven King Thranduil and she was her Queen, the princess of man's Ariana... Their love and their chid who will prove their love to the whole middle earth...His lost lover, Queen and mother of his child... This is about how Thranduil let his Queen escape from his hands and how fate smirked to him and why he decided to built a wall around him. A wall that was so big that he forgot about who really he is behind it... But there was one thing that he never forgot... and I he will never forget.... his love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi every one! We are here in chapter 2 to dig in their family! I must say that I am not sure about the title... So please let me now if you have something in your mind that will fit better.... I hope you have a good day and I hope you will like the first chapter!

“She did what?” The great voice echoed in the throne room’s huge halls, making a great silence. The guards gulped and scared with his powerful voice. He straightened up from his throne and his eyes got wider with anger. He squeezed the throne’s edge so hard that he felt pain in the tip of his fingers. “The Queen...” said the guard with a shaking voice. “...released the dwarfs...” he continued again with a shaking voice. “Get her here!” He shouted again. “And leave me!” He squeezed his teeth to protect himself for hitting something. He was breathing so fast he felt his heart will jump out of his chest.  
“The King summon you in his presence My Queen...” a guard said from the other side of the door. She got up from the chair that she was sitting on immediately and felt the fear that start to grow in her whole body. He knows... She thought. She closed her eyes and tried to get together the little images that she has from the last night to get power. He was very kind and gentle to her. Because... he didn’t know what she did to him. They cuddled on the bed last night. They didn’t talk much but they kissed. She remembered his warm finger on her belly, making circles and his lips on her neck. Then she remembered that she turned to him and asked deeply, wondering the answer. “Do you love me?” She remembered his eyes met with hers. His blue eyes... He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead on her’s. “Yes...” She remembered his soft voice. “And will you love me if I...” “Yes...” he answered her slowly without let her finish. “But you didn’t...” He again didn’t let her finish and covered her lips with his. “...No matter what...” he whispered again to her ears. She smiled. But she knew that under her smile there was sadness... She knew that she had rescued them. But not like that. She felt that she didn’t deserve his love. And she noticed that she didn’t fear because of the fight that they will have... She was afraid of losing him. Then she remembered her dream that she saw last night. It was the boy again. It was his child. But... was it their child? She remembered how she got up in the middle of the night with a scream and she remembered his soft voice, comforting her. His whispers... and his lips move on her hair... his soft breath... she remembered all... “Sh... I am here... nothing is going to harm you... not while I am around...Hush...” His soft touches and his strong arms around her body, covering her... she remembered all...  
He remembered her unusual acts from the morning. “I do not want you to go!” She never said that. She always respected his duties and let him go to on time. But she acted different this morning. Perhaps it was because what she did. She didn’t want him to know. And be angry. The great doors of the throne room opened with a noise and break the silence. She didn’t look at him while she was coming closer to him with every step of hers. She stopped when she reached in front of the stairs of the throne. But again, she didn’t look at him. He got up from the throne. She heard his footsteps coming from the stairs. He stopped right beside her. He managed to control his anger. Just a little. His arm brushed hers when he turned around her. He stopped when he reached her back. She closed her eyes. He felt her fear and her heartbeats. She was his Queen and the mother of his child. He remembered that to himself. “Aren’t you going to say anything?” she asked without turning to him. She couldn’t let him punish her with silence. He didn’t respond. Then she turned to her. He was looking her right from her eyes. He clenched his hands in the back of his body and he didn’t respond. She came closer to her without knowing what to do or what to say. “Thrandui...” “You disobey my orders and you need to have your punishment just like the rest of my people, even if you are the Queen... You disregarded me as your King and betrayed me...” “No...” she cried out. “I did no...” “... Betrayed me...” “No I didn’t! You know that you they were innocent! You can’t play with them!” Suddenly she felt his fingers around her neck. He pushed her back to a column and got closer to her. “You cannot speak to me like that! ...I made you my lover, my Queen, the only one that I can knell before... but you crossed the line this time and you betrayed me!” She felt tears in her face and squeezed his hand with hers to free her neck. She gasped with his sudden move. He didn’t grab her harshly but it was enough for her. That was enough for feeling his anger towards her. When he freed her neck he felt the sudden pain. He hurt her. He... hurt her. He looked at his hands when she tried to control her breath. The hands that harmed her. He felt his mouth opened with the shock and he stormed out without looking or saying anything to her. Ariana sat down right beside the column and rested her back to the column. Then she took her head with both of her hands and started to cry. She knew that it was her fault to ruin it. But now he hates her... She felt it his eyes. She felt it in his anger. But she was broken too. The thing that he done to her... he didn’t harm her physically. But... she felt broken. She was afraid of her... She was afraid of what will his anger will summon.  
So when he heard her saying “Aren’t you going to say anything?” he just stand there with total silence and he didn't say any of them . Because he knew what will happen if he started to talk. He knew that he will lose his temper and attack her if he can’t control himself. He shook his head a few times to get rid of the scenario that he just made up. He looked at her again and felt the pain in her eyes. She has tears covering her hazel eyes and her shaking body was trying to stand upright in front of him. She come closer to him and tried to touch his arm to make a connection with him. But he took a step back and didn’t let her. “Thranduil...” She whispered to him, seeking his help. Again he didn’t say anything but stood in front of her with a serious look on his face. He was angry. And he needed to control his anger. “Why don’t you... say something.... Shout at me or... or lock me somewhere... but do not punish me with your silence... please don’t do that...” She whispered again with a weak voice. But he turned his back and left her in the throne room when he saw the tears fallen from her eyes. Her punishment will indeed be the silence...  
He came to the room in the middle of the night. She was on the bed, waiting for her. She felt the tears that wetted her pillows a few hours ago which are now dried. He saw her back and stood in front of the door to look at her back. She had turned her back and he looked at her bare shoulders from her white nightgown’s gaps. Her hair was falling from her shoulders to the fluffy sheets of the beds. He came closer to the bed and she listen his slow footsteps as he come closer to the huge bed. She heard the fabric of his tunic and cloak hit the floor and she tried to imagine him dressing whit the slow sounds that she heard from his nightgown. Then she felt his body’s weight on the bed. He comforted himself slowly but he made an extra care for not to awake her. He didn’t know that she was awake. He felt the scent of her skin on his pillow and tried to imagine how soft was her hairs. Then she felt his fingertips brushing her arm, covering it with sheets. She felt a chill in her body when she felt his warm skin again. He realised that she was awake and his eyes got wider. He showed weakness. Then he turned around immediately and left a distance between their bodies. She felt his movement and felt broken again. He turned other side just like the way his heart did. He turned away and she put her hands to her belly like she wanted to cover her baby from the pain that her heart suffer. They both couldn’t sleep but thought of each other’s warm touch.  
She woke up alone, she made her breakfast alone with total silence... He was gone. Again. She tried to eat something but she couldn’t. All she could do was playing with the food on her plate with her fancy fork. Then the red flower caught her eyes. She felt broken. Again. She remembered the first flower on in. Now there were many red flowers on it but they didn’t mean anything for her. Not anymore. “You have company your majesty ...” said Fledein suddenly. Ariana turned to her and tried to smile. “Haldir of Lothlorien came...He is waiting for you in the eastern corner.” This time she smiled and that was real....


	2. The Supporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry that ı am too late for this chapter! But I a going to update a new chapter today to make it up for you... I hope you like it. Ow... Thranduil! He is very very very stubborn! Thanks.... ;)

She saw only his left side of his back because of the column that he was standing in front of. His blond hairs have braids on it and he still has his armour on. “Haldir!” She almost screamed his name. He turned back slowly... almost too slowly. Then she saw her bandages and the wooden crutch that he had in his right hand. He saw her face when she realised his wounds. She come closer immediately and held his arm like she wanted to help him while he was moving. He tried to knell. “What are you doing?” she asked. “My Quenn...” he said with a sad voice. “Haldir.. You don’t have to... What happened to you?” “I... I am sorry that I called the Queen here...But..I can’t able to...” “Haldir!” she said with a sharp voice. Thranduil taught her how to speak like that. He turned to her immediately with her sharp voice and she found sadness in his eyes. “I am not your Queen, I am your friend. Please do not call me that again...” She looked down and turned to him again. “What happened to you?” “I... we came across with a group of spiders in the forest.. But I am alright now. The healers helped me...” She grabbed his arm gently and forced him to sit on the bank right beside them. “I am happy to see you... And I am sorry that I left before I said goodbye to you..” He smiled with pain. There was something with him that she couldn’t understand. He was sad somehow. Is that because of his wounds? “Your wounds must be so deep if they didn’t heal with the elf medicine...” She said in order to broke the silence. “No... I just want them to heal in a normal process...” “But...why?” “No not worry about me your Majesty... I am an elf.... I am sure that they will disappear tomorrow.” She wanted to ask why he was here but she didn’t in case that he understands differently. Will there be a feast that she wasn’t aware of... or will there be a meeting? She doesn’t know and it made her uncomfortable. And she felt that Hadir was hiding something from her. They stood there with silence for a long time until he asked. “I heard that you....Is it true?” “You mean the... baby?” He turned to her suddenly when he heard it. “Ye-es..” she continued “It is true...” There was again the silence. “It is not about that I am not happy... but what brings you here Haldir?” She asked at last. “I...ı just... wanted to see you...”he said with hesitation. He was definitely hiding something from her. “Do you want to walk a little your M...” “Ariana.” She corrected him. “And yes..” she continued. She got up first and helped him. Then she held his arm with her hands to help him. He rested his left side to get straight from her and they started to walk slowly. They walked and talked about their hometowns. Haldir made a quiz about her knowledge that she gained from her books and they laughed a lot until a guard came to them and knelt. “My Queen... The King is waiting you in your room with Lord Elrond, Mithrandir and healers...” Haldir felt her hands got tensed suddenly and she felt a sudden pain in her stomach because of the fear. 

She felt warm hands of Elrond around her belly and she tried comfort herself in the silence. She was lying on her bed when Gandalf was beside Lord Elrond, watching her. Thranduil was again in the corner of the room. He was resting his back on the wall and he crossed his arms on his chest. He was not looking directly to her. He was watching Elrond’s hands as they making circles around her belly. But she was watching him and looking his serious face. He knitted his brows and biting his lips from inside. She was enjoying every second while she was looking at him since he didn’t let her to see him after... They didn’t talk after it. They didn’t touch each other. They didn’t even see each other. He was coming to the bed every night in the middle of the night and he turns his back to her without saying anything. That was the only time they got closer. He always sleeps in the corner of the bed like he never wanted to touch her again. He built his own lines and he tried to stay in his line as far as he can. She noticed that she missed to look at him. His pale face...His small lips.. and his eyes that never looks at hers. She missed his eyes... She missed to lost in those eyes. Those eyes that she referred them the windows of his soul. The soul that he shows only to her. But not anymore. “It is an elf.” Elrond said suddenly and broke the silence. She watched his eyes got wider with Elrond’s words. He got tensed suddenly. “Are you sure My Lord?” said Gandalf. “Yes...The baby is very powerful. I can sense it... A healthy elfling.” He smiled to Ariana. Ariana tried to smile him but she couldn’t. She knows that he was not happy. Thranduil. He was not happy about it. Suddenly Thranduil pushed himself from the wall with his feet that he was rested on the wall and left the room without saying anything. Elrond watched him gone and turned to Ariana. He noticed the sadness in her eyes. Thranduil was treating her not well enough.  
“What are the changes?” He asked while he was walking and turning slowly when he comes to the edge in the throne room. “We will try to give her medicine when she reaches 9 months. It is like trick her body with the medicine. She will be sleeping and all of her life functions will be proceed slower for 2 months. This way she can give birth 1 month earlier but we can save both of them. But we are not sure about all this as I said to her before...” Elrond looked at him and tried to guess what was he thinking. “She wanted to give birth. And she wanted you beside her.” He continued. Thranduil stopped when he came in front of Elrond and he turned to him. “She can die. But she can survive too. I do not know...” “You are the best healer in this world... How can you not know?” he asked angrily. “I understand your concern. But she needs you! You can’t punish your Queen like this. Not now...” He said slowly. “I do not want the baby... Find a way to change her decision.” “But Thranduil...” “That is my order. Now leave me!” He said with a sharp voice and walked to the balcony slowly as he heard Elrond’s footsteps behind him. When he reaches the edge he held the wooden barriers to get support. Then she saw two figures walking in the gardens under the sunshine. She was holding his arm to support him and they were walking. Suddenly he felt the same feeling that he felt when he saw them together in the feast months ago. It was something that made him got tensed and felt uncomfortable. He tried to focus and hear them. “I missed you... Haldir.” She said. “I miss you too My Que...” “Ariana.” She corrected him again. “What bothers you My.. Ariana?” he asked. They stopped and turned to each other. “I...I just need a proper hug.” She said and smile. Haldir got closer to her and put his free hand on her waist when she rested her head on his chest. “I made a big mistake...” she whispered when she felt tears in her eyes. Haldir held her tight. “I am sure it was not that big.” “No... it is big... and I lost someone...” “I am sure that if someone loves you truly... you can gain HİM again.” He said and smiled. She turned to him and smiled to him. Thranduil turned his back and felt that he can’t see anymore. He knows that he called Haldir here to help her. And he ordered him not to inform Ariana that he called him because he didn’t want her to see his soft side anymore. But he felt uncomfortable when he saw them together. But if it will help her... Haldir will help her. That is why he called him in the first place. But Thranduil felt that he loves her. Deeply. Maybe more than... No not more than him. But Haldir loves Ariana. And he knew that Haldir still have some hope to gain her. Than is why he didn’t want to heal with medicine. Because his wounds were deeper than that. And they won’t be heal with any magic. His wounds were on his heart. And they were called “Love”. 

“Amin...hiraetha...” He heard her saying with hesitation from his back. He smiled with the corner of his lips and he didn’t turn her to show his smile. “Nai...No..ım...Nae sa-ian luume? Yes... Nae saian luume.” Again he didn’t turn but his smile got wider. “Amin.. merna que... quen...” she continued and hope that she said all correctly. She learnt them from Fledein and they practised a lot. But he didn’t turn to him. “So you wait here until I sleep every night...” She got closer to him. He didn’t move or say anything. She stopped behind him and tried to hold his arm with her tiny fingers beside him. “Isn’t it enough?” She asked and rested her forehead on his back slowly and searched for a respond. His smile disappeared with her touch immediately and he closed her eyes to feel more of her. “I.. we need... you.” She said slowly. Then she raised her voice after she noticed that he won’t answer her. “How long do I need to wait for you to forgive me?” Again no response. “I... I did it in the wrong way... But I am not sorry for rescuing them.. ı just can wait for you to agree with me... But I...” She got in front of him. He wasn’t looking at her. “You said that you will love me no matter what... You promis..” “I made that promise before I learned that you asked it to gain advantage!” “So you changed your idea after you learn...” He turned and started to walk to inside. But she held his arm and stopped him. “Don’t to this... Don’t... Isn’t it enough? I am... I can’t wait that long Thranduil. I can’t wait years, centuries for you to forgive me... I do not know I can wait even for... months...Isn’t it too early to say goodbye to me?” She said. He closed his eyes when he heard her saying that. “Don’t you want to be there for me... during the next few months... during the small life that I have...?” He freed his arm from her hand harshly and left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amin hiraetha : I am sorry  
> Nae saian luume : It has been too long  
> Amin merna quen : I wish to speak


	3. Warm and Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter for all of the readers and especially to you Candygirl... You always be there for me and when I get aparted from the story and you were always there to support me. So I thought that you should be in the story and give the characters straight like you support me. You are the one of the readers that reunite me with the story after every chapter and I think that you should be the one that reunite the characters aswell.... Thank you for all , for your support, kudos and comments...

“How dare you to use Elrond to change my decision!” She closed the throne room’s door behind her roughly. He wasn’t alone. She saw Haldir in front of his throne’s steps. What was he doing here? Haldir doesn’t know what to do when he saw her. He understood that they were going to argue about family matter from her voice and he knew that he needs to give them some space. “Leave.” Thranduil’s sharp voice relieved him but when he tried to walk to the doors he heard her voice behind him. She has her crown on her head surprisingly and it gives her straight. “Please, stay Haldir.” Thranduil turned to her and started feel the anger in his body. Why she wanted him to stay? Why should she be so hard in every time? He was sitting on his crown and he didn’t move any of his muscles for her to have a clue of what was he thinking. She stopped before his throne and waited him to say something. Then she said “He didn’t tell me anything if that is what you thinking right now..” and tried to calm herself. “I do not want you to have....” She interrupted him. “Oh, that is right. You don’t want me to get hurt or you don’t want to lose me! But guess what... you are now both loosing me and hurting me with your actions! I can... can’t do this anymore! I will give birth to this child no matter what. I don’t care if you are with me or...” She stopped and looked down. Haldir was very uncomfortable but he sensed that she needed him to be here. He didn’t say anything but he looked at her. “I am sorry okay? Isn’t that enough? What kind of person you are? How can you refuse your own chil...” He got up with one straight movement and got down from the stairs so fast that she stopped. “Why don’t you stop saying the same thing over and over again and think from my sight for a moment? How can you expect me to love my child when it will kill it’s own mother?! How can you think that I can say goodbye to you that easily and look at it’s face without hating?” She took a step back when she felt he was getting too close to her. He... was right. She didn’t think like that before. She didn’t think of him.. and his feelings. “Do you want me to forgive you... than go and make that baby disappear!” He growled at her. Suddenly she turned to her and let a small gasp escape from her lips when she realised the truth. “That was ... that was your plan right from the start...” She whispered to herself. “...That was your plan right from the start isn’t it?... You will free them after you had your fun if... if you didn’t learn that I am pregnant. And you... you did this... to make an advantage! You knew that I will free them without your permission! And...and you want to use it against me... me...” She looked down for a moment then she turned to him with tears on her face. He took a step back and gulped hardly. “...It was your plan right from the start... you arrogant...” She moaned with pain when she took a step towards her. Thranduil tried to took a step towards her but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He felt his body started to shake and he watched Haldir run towards her to help her.Haldir held her arm. “Ariana?” he asked with worry. She was holding her belly with both of her hands and tried to breath. “It..is okay...” She said and turned to him again. “You are not the man that I am in love with... And now you are expecting me to love you more than... I will love this baby more than anything... more than life... don’t forget that.” she whispered with pain and left him alone in the throne room with Haldir beside her. 

“You should see Elrond...” “No.. I am okay...” “But..” his words was interrupted with the voices coming from the front courtyard of the palace. Then they both turned to see what was going on. The courtyard was huge. It has a small pound in the centre with a small waterfall. It has a circular road around the pound and both side of the road was surrounded with various plants. They were three guards and one small elfling beside them. She was running from them. “Tula sinome!” they heard a guard shouting. “What is going on in here?” Ariana asked the guards. And the small brown haired elfling stopped when she saw Ariana. She has a small rounded face but his green eyes were too big. Her cheeks were turned to red when she saw her. “Qu...Queen..” She said and tried to hide herself behind the plants. The guards knelt before her and one of them tried to explain. “We are sorry your Majesty... I am afraid this little elfling was lost her mother and... she makes trouble...” Ariana smiled and tried to saw her behind the plants. She saw her big, green eyes behind a big herb. She was looking at her like she was hypnotised. “Come here...” Ariana whispered softly and she opened her hand for the little elfling to come closer to her. The little elfling come closer to her slowly with hesitation. “Please, find her something to eat and drink... you may leave.” She said to the guards and knell to her knees to be the same hight with the little elfling. “You.. are the Queen.. right?” The little elfling asked with a shaking voice. “Yes..” Ariana whispered. Then she took Ariana’s fingers with her tiny fingers. “I... I.. didn’t do anything... They just couldn’t catch me... But I...” “It is okay... I am sure that they had some fun...” She smiled to her. Ariana felt the fear in her small heart and she tried to be gentle as she can while she threw a small hair behind her pointy ears. She smiled at her. Then Ariana turned to Haldir. She found him smiling too. “So... you lost your mother...” “Yes... my mother was coming to the palace every week to sell our vegetables... I wanted to come with her this time but...” “That is okay... We will find her.” Ariana turned to Haldir again when one guard came with a plate with full of food and a small glass. “Can you please look for her mother?” “Of course.” He said and left with the guard. Ariana looked the girl who now was sitting on the edge of the pound and eat. She got up and sat beside her. “You must be starving, little one...” She looked at her while she was chewing a piece of vegetable. She didn’t say anything but smile at her. Then she continued eating. Ariana watched her eating everything on the plate and put the plate beside her afterwards. “Do you want candy?” she asked suddenly. Ariana raised her eyebrow and smiled at her. “I have some in my basket...” She got up with her tiny feet and jumped in to the plants that she was hiding minutes ago. Then she returned with a small basket in her tiny hands. She got closer to Ariana and showed her what was inside of the basket. Ariana felt a warm feeling when she saw the small candies in the basket. They were... from her town. “Where did you find these?” Ariana asked to the girl. “My father is one of the few merchants in here and he always travel to the man towns. That is why I now the common language and that is why I have them.” “These are from my town do you know that?” Ariana asked while she got one of the candies between her two fingers. “Oh you are very lucky to have these whenever you want... I can’t go there.” “I can’t go there too...” She turned to Ariana and looked at her like she didn’t understand. “Sometimes you have to make chooses. And there are always comes with consciences.” She turned to her and smiled. The elfling opened a candy and put it in her mouth. “Are you happy with your choice?” she said. It is very hard to understand what she said to Ariana because of the candy that she put in her mouth. “Yes...” she said. “Can I... touch... your ears?” She asked with hesitation. Ariana got up and opened her arms for her. Then Ariana cuddled her. She was heavier than she looks. Ariana felt her tiny fingers around her ears. “Waoow...” She said and Ariana smiled. She played with her hairs a while and then she stopped. She put her tiny hands on Ariana’s shoulders and looked at her. “You are a very sweet elfling.” Said Ariana to avoid silence. “It must be because of the candies.” She said and smiled. “It can be... candy girl.”She whispered to her and she smiled. 

He heard her voice. She was laughing and singing. With someone. There was a voice that was unfamiliar to him. He walked to see them slowly. They were in the middle of the courtyard. There was a little elfling on her arms. She was turning slowly like she was dancing. And they both singing a song that he didn’t know. It was from her lands probably. He didn’t help himself but think how beautiful she looks with a child in her arms. Then he took a step towards them. And they both turned to him and stopped. “Hi!” said the little elfling on her arms. He hasn’t his crown on his head and she didn’t notice that he was the King. He surprised at first but then he smiled just a little. “Hello...little one.” When he got closer to them the elfling whispered to him. “Pıst... Didn’t you see the crown? She is... the Queen... She wouldn’t mind but you must knell...” Ariana didn’t help herself but smile when she saw the desperate feeling on his face. “You are right.” He said and knelt a little. She was surprised. She thought that he will stop this game after this and tell her who he real was. But he didn’t. “May I watch you?” He said. He was kind and soft. Ariana didn’t understand why. “Of course.” Said the little elfling after she saw the smile on Ariana’s face. He again come closer to them and opened his strong arms for the elfling. “The Queen must be tired... Why don’t you come to me?” He said which made Ariana more surprised. He was different. More kind. And more soft. She thought about his offer for a moment then she held his arms. Now she was on his arms. Ariana looked at them and smiled to him. “Do you know how to dance?” she asked to him. “Yes..” he whispered and looked at Ariana. He started to made small movement with the elfling on his arms and the elfling started to sing. Then she stopped. “May I braid your hair? It looks.. flawless.” He hesitated for a while but then he sat beside Ariana. The little elfling got behind him and started to braid his hair softly. It will be the first time that Ariana see braids on his hair. When she finished they heard a desperate voice coming from their behind “Meluien!” “Nana!” She jumped down and run to her mother. “Oh my sweet girl...” Her mother hugged her and she turned to the two figures that got up from the edge of the pound. “My King, My Queen...” her mother knelt in front of them while the little elfling opened her mouth with shock. “My King... I am...” “It is okay, little one.” Thranduil said before she can finish. Then she looked both of them with a great joy. She got parted from her mother’s hand and come closer to Ariana. Then she whispered. “I am sure that you will be a great mother... I won’t tell anybody.” She smiled and held her mother’s hand again. They both knelt and disappeared. She remembered Elrond saying that if someone touches her they can understand that she was pregnant. And she smiled. “She was right...” She took a deep breath when she heard the voice coming from her back. “...you will be a great mother.” She turned to face him. And she found him right beside him. They were too close. And he was looking at her right from her eyes. Then she felt his hand on her belly. His touches were familiar to her but it has been a long time. It was nice to feel his warm fingers again. She tried to smile but she couldn’t. She put her hand on his arm that he was reaching on her belly. And she started to stroke his arm slowly like she was trying to force him to remember her skin. He got closer to her and they felt their breaths on each other’s face. “I...” he whispered. “I..” She closed his soft lips with hers before he managed to talk. Then he raised his other hand on her face and stroked her cheek. She held his body close to her body with both of her hands and tried to feel him as much as she could. When they got parted she opened her eyes slowly to face him. “How beautiful you are...” he whispered when he still was stroking her cheek gently. “I am... sorry for... everything... I should have been here, with you from right from the start..I..” “It is okay... I hurt you too once... now we are even...” She smiled this time and held his hand. “I love you....” she whispered. Then she saw the shock in his face and asked with a smile in her face. “What?” “You... said it perfectly.” She didn’t understand what he meant but she smiled and stroked his hand. “Say it again...” he whispered. “I love you... Thranduil. King of the Woodland realms...” She said and smiled. “No... in elvish...” he whispered and smiled when he put his other hand on her waist and pulled her close to his body. She raised her eyebrows. “Wha-at?” she asked and giggled. She really has no idea what he was talking about. “You know that I can’t speak elvish don’t you?” She said when he hugged him. She rested her head on his chest and felt his arms started to surround her body. She felt safe and warm. “I know... But you said in elvish in the first place...” “No.. I din..” “And I just said that in elvish and you understand...” She looked up to see his face. He was smiling. “Ok...ay...” she said with hesitation. “It was creepy.” She said when he smiled and kissed her head. "I will be here for you... for both of you.." he whispered and he continued “Amin mela lle... Mela en’ coiamin...” She didn’t understand this time. But she felt what he said in her heart. It make her warm and safe...


	4. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Me again! I am so sorry for everything. It really took me a lot time to find the inspiration for the next chapter... But I promise that I will continue this time as much as I can. Again sorry for everything...

She opened her eyes and felt the warm body under hers. Her head was resting on his wide, bare chest. He surrounded her from her back with one of his arms and he was playing with her hair’s curves with his other hand. She felt how soft his fingers were in her hair. She opened her eyes slowly and turned to him. “Good morning Mela en’ coiamin.” He whispered softly. “Good morning.” She said and tried to stretch as much as his arm allowed her. When she stretch she changed her position a little and his hand went slip to her belly. He started to made small circles around her belly gently and she closed her eyes for the sudden sensation comes from his magical fingers. “I must remind you that we had a council meeting to attend today.” He whispered again and gave a small kiss on her hairs. “Ok-ay..” she whispered almost too slow that he couldn’t even hear. After a few minutes Thranduil whispered again. “We should go.” “Hı-hı..” said Ariana when she was trying to sleep again on his chest. “If you need to rest I can go without y...” “No.. no-no I am up... I am up...” She said and sat on the bed. He turned to her and smiled at her. She looks like a total mess. She bit her lip and looked at him. He got up and sat beside her. Then he tried to fix her hair which looks like a bird nest on top of her head. He thought how hard for her to sleep in those days. Because she started to feel a big pain around her ears that comes at night recently. She wasn’t sleeping enough. He tries to comfort her every night with his touch and his kisses. But he was concerned that they won’t able to stop her pain in the future. She was not okay like she says all the time. “I just need a second to get dress...” “I will wait you in the meeting room...” He gave a kiss to her forehead and left the room.  
“An urgent massage for the Queen.” Said the elf servant from her back. “Oh.. Thank you.... ” Said the servant and left her alone. Ariana turned the letter to its back and the familiar banner on the paper which made her feel very uncomfortable. She slowly touched the picture of the banner on the letter with her fingers. She was so gentle. Her feet begun to shake and she sat down to the bed beside her. She took a deep breath and opened the letter like she opened her hearth to the old memories. She grabbed the paper gently and started to read.

Dear King and Dear Queen of the Woodland Realms,  
We will be happy to see you in the wedding for the Lenros King and future Queen. The King of Lenros, your brother personally invites you to his big day and hopes to forgive past. And as a nation we would like to start over, became allies and most importantly become a family for the sake of our own and our people. May this wedding make peace again between these two nations. Blessings...   
The King of the Lenros, your brother Robb and the future Queen of the Lenros, Eriad.

Ariana read the letter again and again. And each time she felt different. First she was uncomfortable then she felt angry about what happened between her and her brother Robb. The King of the Lenros Robb. It still feels different to see his brother’s name in his father’s place. Lenros. Her lands. Then she closed her eyes and tried to imagine her lands. Her brothers. Her mother. The room that she grew up. They all have a mist now. Her memories, they have gone. She felt tears on her eyes when she put her hand on her belly. It didn’t grow much. A person who doesn’t know that she is pregnant couldn’t tell that she is. “Do you want to see your uncle?” She whispered and wiped the tears from her face. She got up quickly and started to walk to the east side of the palace where the chord held meeting. Robb. Her brother wants to see her in his wedding. “But why? After all this time why?” She thought. “Does he really wants to break the ices between them?” She remembered the last words of her brother. “Leave and do not come back here.” It will be almost two years. But she still remembers the tone of his brother in her head. “Do not come back.” Again and again. Can she handle to see him again? But most importantly how can she say this to Thranduil. He will be mad. How can she persuade him and convince him that his brother wants to start over again even she didn’t believe that herself.   
When the big doors of the meeting room opened for her she noticed him immediately among the other Elf Lords. He was taller than all the others. And the royal blonde almost too blonde hair of his, was shining among the other Elf Lords. The elf lords knelt before her immediately and waited for her to come near the great wooden table. She was directly looking at him. He smiled at her. “My King, My Queen and My Lords... shall we start?” said the captain of the guards. They all sat down to the wooden chairs and Ariana got her place beside Thranduil.   
“Ariana?” she heard Thranduil’s powerful voice among her thoughts. She said and turned to face the Elf Lords who were looking at her like they wanted an answer. “What do you think about the defence plan for the west villages?” he asked with a soft voice and tried to understand what was wrong about her. “Oh.. I think it was very suitable... and very defensive?” she said and lower her voice to show Thranduil how she didn’t know what was she talking about. Thranduil raised his eyebrow and turned to the cord. “This will be all for today’s meeting. You may leave...” Thranduil said and got up like the rest of the group. When he become sure the Elf Lords leave he turned to her. “What is wrong?” he said and got closer to her. He grabbed her elbows gently and drag her close to his body. Then he forced her to look at him with dragging her chin up with his fingers softly. “Hım? Tell me... What is wrong?” She just looked at him right in the eye. They were too soft and too gentle to her. She didn’t want to ruin the moment with asking the questions that will drag them to have an argue. So she tried to lie. “I just missed you. I missed your informal face... ” It is not practically a lie but it counts. “I missed you too...” he said and kissed her forehead while he put his hand on her belly. “Both of you...” They both smiled and she rested her head on his chest. “But if you just tell me what really is bothering you it will be more pleased.” She looked at him immediately. “I just...” “I am just wondering that...” “Do you thing people can change?” He again raised his eyebrow and started to stroke her waist with his finger slowly while he started to thing. “It depends on what do you mean by change...” he said and looked at her unsatisfied face. “Why did you ask?” he said after a silence moment passed. “I just wondered.. to know your opinion about it.” “Why?” he said while he was playing with her little curves on her hairs. “I...I...Come on we made Lord Elrond wait.” She dragged him from her hand and they both went to the chambers that now belongs two of them.   
Elrond made a small gesture when he saw them. “We are sorry Lord Elrond.” Said Ariana and lie down the big bed. Elrond smiled and sat beside her. He put his hands on her belly slowly and closed his eyes to gather his focus. “The baby is very healthy. There is nothing to be worry about for now.” He said with a big smile and Ariana felt Thranduil’s big relief. Thranduil got closer to the bed and sat the other side. Then their fingers met with each other with a smile on their faces. “But you should be careful and let the maids escort you.” Ariana turned to Thranduil immediately with an angry face. But this made him smile even more. They were arguing about this matter for a long time and now she gets angry because he told Lord Elrond. He uses Elrond to force her. The maids were escorting her for a long time with Thranduil’s orders. But she wants to be free and alone when she was in the town, when she was in the bath, and when she was sleeping. She felt uncomfortable with the eyes in front of her. It is creepy and unnecessary for her to use too much help from them. She can understand and appreciate his concern. But it is too much for her. Sometimes she can find a way to escape from them and she felt free again. Then he gets angry and find her new and more maids to help her. It was a cycle that she hates. “Thank you for the advise.” She said hardly when she got up from the bed and waited Elrond to leave them alone. “It is healthy...” whispered Thranduil. He gently grabbed her from her waist and put his long fingers on her belly. “Yes..” she whispered back. “I...I need to tell you something.” She said hardly and push herself little bit from him to saw his eyes. He put one of his hands on her chin and started to stroke her cheek. He wasn’t looking at her, his attention was on her face but not in her eyes. Ariana felt the little heat that was starting to burn her body. “I... I...” He turned to her with curiosity. “Yes...” he whispered to her to try to relax her. “I... have found a name...” she said. She saw his smile and hugged him suddenly. She couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t tell how much she wanted to break the ice with her brother and her kingdom. “What is it?” he asked. “I was looking for a you know book that can help me in Elvish language than I found something...” He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled at her. “Do you remember the thing that I have inside my hand when I told you that I am pregnant?” “It was a green leaf...” he whispered and she continued and smiled at him when she learned that he still remembers. “That they I found the power and strength from that power. I know it is a silly thing but..” “No...” he said and stroked her hair. “ It is not silly at all...” he whispered again. “Legolas...” He said and kissed her with passion. “Yes... Legolas...” she answered the same way. She was happy but she felt the pain in her body from not saying the... the thing to him. She is going to tell him. She should tell him.


	5. The Nightmare

“Ariana” she heard Elrond behind her back. He was whispering. She immediately get rid of the elves right beside her and get closer to Lord Elrond who was waiting for her to come near in the dark. “My Lord Elrond.” She said and smile at him. But she could sense the uncomfortable feeling in him with his voice. “Ariana... I wanted to talk to you about... an invitation that I just had.” Her muscles got tense immediately when she heard “invitation”. “I believe he invites you too... And I assume that you didn’t tell the King.” She looked at her feet like a child and answered him with a low tone. “Yes, I didn’t... I couldn’t...” Her eyes met with his “So he invites you too?” She asked. “Me and Lady Galadriel...” “Will you go?” “Unfortunately I must go. Reject a wedding invitation can even cause a war between my nation and man’s. And I hope that you understand why I must go even I don’t want to go. Weddings and funerals are the two things that can make war.” He said and tried to smile like he did a bad joke. “No, I understand you perfectly Lord Elrond. You must go like you said. Infect... I want to go too.” She said again with a low voice. Elrond opened his mouth with a shock face. “But.. Ariana...but” “I know. That is why I didn’t tell him. I... he is my brother Elrond.” She said with a desperate voice. “Yes but did you forget that...” “Lord Elrond please...” She felt the tears in her eyes. The whole pregnancy thing makes her more sensitive and emotional about almost everything. “...Please don’t do that. I can hear what you are about to say from him. But what I need right now is you behind my back with your whole positive thoughts. You always be the more optimistic one. Please I need you...He... he is my brother and I desperately believe him. I believe that we will be become a family again. I don’t want my child grow up without having a family.” Lord Elrond turned to her and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Then he held Ariana’s hands with his hands. “I understand that. But don’t forget that it will be very difficult for him to understand. I hope you can tell the same things to him...” He smiled a bit. “I hope he listens...” Ariana said and ignore the tears that started to fell from her cheek. “Now, go and try to convince your stubborn husband...” he said and both of them started smile. “Thank you” Ariana whispered and started to think what she will say to him while she started walk to him.  
He was in the throne room with his council members. They were talking about something but when he noticed her he stopped and walked to her. “Is everything all right?” He has a small sign that she understand that he started worry in his eyes. He held one of her hand gently and looked deep in her eyes, trying to understand what is going on. “Yes.. I am okay.. I just wanted to talk you about something.” And she turned to the council members for him to understand that they needed to talk alone. He looked at the council members and turned to her. “I have some important matters to take care of... Is it important?” He asked. Ariana felt the screams in her head that saying yes but the only world coming from her mouth was “No...no....” She turned and went to her room to get some sleep.  
She felt the soft smell in the room. It smells like old people and some kind of sickness. Yes sickness. But that was a smell that relaxed her. It made her feel safe and warm. It was a familiar smell. She forced her eyes to open. She was in a familiar room beside a bed. She opened her eyes and smiled. She was beside her mother. Her mother was lying on the bed like she always does. She was sleeping. She tried to remember her sound but she couldn’t. She tried to remember her skin. Her skin that made her feel safe with a single touch. She got up from the chair that she has been sitting and tried to come closer to the bed and the woman lying on the bed. But suddenly the door opened and a crowded group got inside of the room. There were soldiers and some royal faces that she remembered from her childhood. Something was not right. A woman run beside the bed and pushed Ariana to get closer. She was screaming and crying. Than a familiar face appeared in the door step. It was Robb. Her big brother. She felt the sudden pain coming from her stomach and felt tears in her eyes. She tried to scream his name but only a whisper came from her lips... “Robb!” He didn’t hear her. And run to the bed. “Mother..” he whispered. Ariana tried to come closer to the bed to see her mother but some other soldiers pushed her before he took a step. “We must inform the people... of her death.” Said Robb. And she felt a sudden feeling that shook her body from her toes to her head. Death she repeated the word in her head again and again and felt the tears felling to her cheeks. “No! She can’t be death! Mother, mother!” she screamed and tried to see her, she tried to come closer to her. But she couldn’t the group in front of her didn’t let her pass. Then more people come to the room and they started to push her until she felt to the cold floor. She screamed one more time “Mother!”  
She woke up with a loud scream. Thranduil got up immediately and hugged her tight. “Hey..Shhh...I am here...” She was shaking because of the nightmare that she just saw. “Shhh... it was just a nightmare.. I am here.. Nothing is going to harm you... Shh.. I am right here...” Ariana hugged him too tight with her shaking body that even Thranduil got scared of her condition. “It is okay... Let me give you some water...” “No..no don’t leave me...” He stopped and hugged her again. “It is okay...there is a glass right beside the bed.” He tried to reach the glass while he was hugging her one of his arms. She drunk the water and place the wooden table right beside the bed. “I will never leave you...” he whispered in the darkness and put a small kiss on her head. He rested her back to the head of the bed and rested her head on her chest while hugging her with both of his arms. “What did you see?” he whispered and tried to stroke her skin to relax her. She was so tensed and so frightened that she couldn’t speak for a long time. “I saw my mother... She...” Ariana buried her head in to his body for a second to gain some courage to continue. “She died....” she said finally and turned to see Thranduil’s reaction. He opened his mouth and looked away for a second. Then he turned to face her. He couldn’t see her eyes from her tears. The tears of his lover, his wife, his child’s mother, and his Queen. She was so fragile and naive. Suddenly he hugged her tight and pressed her head on his chest. He felt her warm tears on his bare chest. He waited until she calmed down and whispered her ear to remand her that it was just a dream. When he felt that she relax and calmed he kissed top of her head. She turned to her and whispered “I want to see her.” Suddenly his eyes got a sharp look and he got tense. “I want to see her Thranduil... I may be my last chance..” He saw the tears again in her eyes. “I..I can not...It was just a dream...” “No, I want to see her... I want to see her Thranduil.” “It was just a dream.” This time his voice was clear and sharp. “You believe the other dreams of mine were visions but why don’t you believe this one and..” “It was just a dream Ariana. Let it go.” He said and closed his eyes like he always does when he finish a conversation that he doesn’t want to continue. After they both let it go he turned to her again. “You were going to tell me something.” “Yes..” she whispered and sat on the bed right beside him. “I... ı received an invitation..a wedding invitation.” She stopped to look at his reaction. He just raised one of his eyebrows. “Yess..” he whispered for her to continue. Then she got on top of him with one single movement. “I now that you won’t approve. But you must now that I really wanted to go. And I don’t want to argue with you anymore. I just wanted you to know that I have been trying to tell you this since long time. But wasn’t sure for a long time, that I even don’t wanted to go. But now I really want to go.” He was in front of her without saying anything or making any expressions for her to gain any courage. Then he broke the silence. “Who’s wedding is that?” and his face got serious. “It is.. ıt is my..brothers wedding.” Suddenly he got tensed under her skin and his face expression changed for bad. “No..” he said with a sharp voice and turned away from Ariana. “But I thought..” he even didn’t her finish “I am wondering that how can you possibly wanted to see your brother again. Your brother that called me a killer, and called you a traitor. Your brother that stabbed you. And your brother who’s last words for you is do not come back here again. Did you forget that Ariana?” He turned to her with a sharp look. “No. But..” “That is good. Do not dare to forget what happened.” He said again with a sharp voice and put down Ariana on the bed again with a single movement. He turned the other side and closed his eyes hoping for her to accept his answer as a no. But she didn’t he can guess. “I don’t want a start a family when I have a broken one.” She said and touched his bare shoulder gently. She was at shock that he didn’t even shout at her. Yes his answers was sharp and yes he again turned his back to her like every other argue that they had in the past but this time something was different. He didn’t shout and he didn’t get angry to her. “That was the thing that bothers you for the last days wasn’t it?” he asked ignoring her last sentences. “Yes.. but please understand me.” He turned to her and sat right beside her on the bed. “I do understand you. But you are so.. naive and so pure that you thought not a single bad thing about anyone you know...And now you are carrying my child.. Please do not expect me to accept that. I can’t protect you there.” “Thranduil please I know that it sounds silly but I believe him that we will be a family again..” she said and tried to give her cutest look at him. He stroked her cheek and hugged her. “I do not want to speak no more about this.” He said and left the room. She heard the water and guess that he was having a bath. She got up and went to the balcony to see the first lights of the sun. Then she turned to the bathroom and found him on the huge bath. His nightgown was on the floor and his eyes were closed in the bath. She watched his skin goes up and down in the hot water. She put her nightgown on the floor too and got in to the bath. He opened his eyes and watched her as she put her feet in the hot water. She noticed that he was watching him and smiled. She sat right beside him and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes again when their bear skins touched each other. “You said that people can change.” “I did not say that.” He said with a sleepy sound. His eyes were still closed. “You implied it.” She said. “No I did not.” He said again. After a minute of silence she turned to her. “Why don’t you shout at me? Or.. get angry..” He opened his blue eyes and looked at the ceiling. “Because I know that you eventually will try to go there on your own.” He said and turned to her. She was shocked. “Am I right?” he asked but Ariana couldn’t answer him with the sudden shock. “Am I right Ariana?” he asked again but this time with a more sharp voice. “May-be.” She said. “So do not try to do such a stupid thing.” He said and closed his eyes again. “I don’t want our child grow without knowing the rest of my family. I don’t want this Thranduil. Please... I know that he regrets about what he did. He is my brother... Please... I won’t ask you again.. This is the last time that I will ask as your wife... Otherwise I will go there on my own as the Queen of the Woodland Realms. Please... Can we go?” She continued to break the silence. “Lord Elrond... Lady Galadriel... they will go too with their companies. There is no possibility that he will betray us in front of those people..And they will be other...” “Do you really want to go there that much?” Suddenly he got closer to her and looked deep in her eyes. “Yes...” she whispered without hesitation. Then he closed his eyes again. He got up from the bath and covered his shining body with a white towel. “Do not make me lock you in the room with several guards.” He said and closed the door behind him. The door made a big sound that Ariana understand the massage that he was angry.  
“Why didn’t I inform about this matter?” he said angrily. There was a man standing still in the middle of the throne room. The king was circling around him with an angry face. “Why didn’t I inform?” he asked again but this time his voice came louder “The massage was for the Queen and I... I..” Thranduil stopped infront of the man when he started to talk and he came closer to him with a single movement. His movement was too fast that the man stopped talking with fear. “From now on you will inform me about anything that comes for Queen. Am I understood?” he asked. He was so angry that the man couldn’t say anything for a minute. “Ye-es My Lord.” He said and dismissed with Thranduil’s hand move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to fight in the next chapter ;) Hope you all have a good day..


	6. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy it... Please let me know what you think about the chapter or what will happen in the next chapters.. I wish you a happy day with all your lovers around you :)

“We are having the same conversation all over again in every single day! I do not want to have this conversation again! Either we or you are going to attempt that vile wedding of your brother! You do not need them do you hear me! Do you understand me! You do not need any of them!” He said angrily and stopped to turn around in the room with anger for a second to turn to her. He was screaming and waving his hands with anger like he wanted her to understand. But she can’t. She took a big step toward him and started to scream like him. “They are my family too! And my past..And I want to see my mother before dead took her away from..” But he didn’t let her finish. “Can’t you see what you have now? Don’t you understand what are you risking? They might be your past but you are risking your future! Our future! And... and you..” he didn’t continue and started to smile like he realised something. Ariana stopped for a moment and raised one of her eyebrows and tried to give him the massage that she didn’t get it. He turned to the ground and think for a moment. “You were trying to fool me right from the start..” He said and turned to her. “About your mother... You didn’t have a dream about her all along. And yet you have been trying to use it against me for days.” Her face changed immediately. She was shocked. How can he think like that? She took an angry step towards him and tried to hide her tear of disappointment from him. “How dare you to say that I use my mother’s dead as an excuse to go there...” she said and push him as hard as she can from his chest and stormed out from the room while trying to push her tears from her face. He took a step back to regain his balance and push every single thing on the table right beside him to the ground. He went too far.  
She started to run outside of the palace and sat on the ground and let her tears fall when she finally found a peaceful place. She closed her face with her hands for a few minute and tried to breathe normally. This whole pregnancy thing made her more emotional about almost everything. She put one of her hands on her belly and lay down on the grasses. She looked to the sky and waited for tears to stop. After a few minutes she closed her eyes and started murmur a song that her mother song to her every night before she go to sleep. Suddenly she realised a rustling coming from the forest and got up to look. She didn’t see anything at the first but when she got closer to the forest she saw some bushes were moving but somehow it didn’t made her scared. She took a step towards the forest again and she saw her. The Queen’s Elk. She was right in front of her behind a bush. She can just saw her head. She was beautiful. Her white, pure fur was almost shining under the sun. The Queen’s Elk smelled the air for a moment and got closer to Ariana with a slow move. Ariana raised one of her hand slowly to touch her fur. She was moving her hand so slow and so gentle that she started to feel pain in her arm. She tried to smile at her and got a little bit closer to the Elk again. This time the Elk raised both of her ears and smelled the air again. Ariana took one more step and finally she felt the soft fur under her skin. The Elk closed her eyes with Ariana’s touch as if she found something that she lost years ago. She made a sound that informing Ariana about the Elk was happy and then Ariana’s smile got even bigger. Then the Elk opened her eyes and knell a littler. She smelled her belly but Ariana didn’t scare of her sudden movement to her baby. Then the Elk turned to Ariana and run to the forest. “Wait!” said Ariana behind her back but she was gone. After a minute she heard someone from her back. “My Queen, the ambassadors from North had arrived. They are waiting for you for the ceremony. She smiled and started to walk with the elf soldier. She didn’t know much about the ambassadors coming from the north. Because Thranduil only gave her permission to help him lead the centre of Mirkwood. But Ariana was happy about this. She never asked for more power or more lands to rule. The centre of Mirkwood was safe so she didn’t have to make military decisions. Of course sometimes she give some advises for him on other lands rules but she was happy that she had some responsibly. But the north side of Mirkwood, that was Thranduil’s business. There have been some Orc attacks lately and she guessed that he will discuss the defence of the lands with the ambassadors.   
She saw him right on top of the stairs. His soldiers were in the lower part of the stairs. He has a silver long tunic. He was holding his swords heat with one of his hands. He has his crown on his head and she can clearly say that he has his King expression on his face. Suddenly she felt like the old days when she looked at him. She felt that she was still the kidnapped princess looking at the mean King. Suddenly she felt like the girl who tries to understand how much she like him or how much she loves him. She shook her head a little to get rid of this feelings and got her place beside him. They didn’t look at each other or said something. They just looked down from the stairs to the ambassadors and waited for them to come closer. In the first look they really look like the same to Ariana but when they come closer she realised one of them had a noble soldier outfit and the other one looks like a trader more than an ambassador. When they clip up the last step they both bowed properly in front of them. “My King...” they said at the same time and the one who looks like a trader turned to Ariana and kissed her hand gently “My Queen...” he said and smiled to her. “ You are more beautiful than the rumours that I heard about your beauty. And allow me to give our congrats for your baby.” He said like a whisper and let go Ariana’s hand gently while Ariana thanked him. Ariana felt that Thranduil rolled his eyes to the other side. Ariana felt the strange air and finished the awkward silence. “Come on, let’s celebrate your arrival.” She said and they got inside of the palace. Thranduil prepared a small reception for the ambassador that only some of the members of the noble family’s attempt. There was a big wooden table in the one side of room. Ariana sat down away from Thranduil as much as she can and started to watch the dancing couples while chatting and getting small sips from her wine. Suddenly a servant appeared right beside her and whispered her ear. “My Queen, The King wouldn’t allow you to have wine.” “But Lord Elrond told that it is oka....Imm never mind.” She said and let the servant got her drink from her hands. She turned to see Thranduil on the head of the table. He was talking to the ambassadors with a wine glass on his hand. Then he turned to her while listening one of them. They made a cold eye contact for a few seconds then Ariana turned away from him and looked at the couples again. She watched them as they ask their ladies for a dance and she observes how they dance with passion. She felt happy and old while she heard the laughing coming from the dancing couples. Suddenly she saw him right beside her chair and turned to face him. He raised his hand for her to accept his dance offer. She didn’t want to dance or speak with him but she can sense that he didn’t want to do any of these either. He asks her for a dance because he should do. It was a tradition. She accepted it unwillingly and they both have their place in the dance floor. They didn’t speak in the whole dance and they didn’t look at each other even a single time. When the dance is already over Ariana went to her room.  
“I am so relief that we agreed on that point so we will out this matter in to formality tomorrow.” He said and waited for the ambassadors got out of the throne room which they went to discuss the defence plans after the reception. He rested his head on the wooden back of his throne and closed his eyes to think about her for a moment. He heard her voice in his head again. “I want to see my mother before dead took her from me...” He opened his eyes with the sudden opening of the thrones room gate. “I..I am sorry My King... but the Queen has received another massage from her brother. And it says that it is urgent.” “Let me have it.” Said Thranduil and gave permission for the massager to climb the stairs for the throne. He grabbed the massage and looked the banner for a few minutes. Then he opened it with an extra care.   
Dear Queen Of The Woodland Realms And My Beloved Sister,  
I am so sorry to inform you about...  
Forgive me for not writing in a formal way like I should. She waited for you Ariana. She remembered you. After all these years she remembered a single thing and it was your name. It was you Ariana. Her last word was your name. Our mother... I am sorry to inform you about her sudden dead in the morning. She loved you.. As much as I love you. We are cancelling the wedding. Please be there with us. Please come to your mother for the last time. Please take care of her for one more time. For one last time. She needs you...I need you...  
Your Brother Robb  
Thranduil put his shaking hands on his legs and rested his head again on his thrones back harshly. Then he did it again and again until he felt a pain coming from the back of his head. He closed his eyes and let a small, cold tear escaped from his eyes. After all this time he let a tear escape from his eyes, his ego. After all this time... he again cried silently to a mother’s dead. How could he be so cruel to her? And how could he find the power to inform her about this? She will be... devastated. And most importantly she will never forgive him.


	7. The Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is very emotional to me... I tried to mess with Thranduil's past a little and his mother. And I also tried to show some emotional Thranduil which I think he had inside of him but chooses to hide it from everyone even from her lover...  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I do...

It was late at night when he finally found the courage to go to their room. He found her lying on the bed like he guessed. And he realised that she was awake like he also guessed. He looked at her back and her bare shoulders for a moment. And started to walk slowly for her to think that he didn’t notice that she was awake. Before he sat on the bed he undid his robes and wore his thin beige night tunic. Then he got his place beside her in the bed with giving extra attention to not to touch her. She was on the other hand needed his touch. She has a pain coming from her stomach when she got the room and the pain couldn’t let her sleep. But she was still angry and can’t accept the fact that she needs him. She wants to have some space from him and she doesn’t want to see him but she want him to relax her with his touches. She didn’t want to hear him but she wants him to hug her with his full straight and don’t let her go until the pain in her left from her body. She itched her ears more time like she did in the last one hour and felt the pain again. She was covering her belly with one of her hands while her other hand was on her ears trying to get rid of the feeling that some kind of insect was running on her ear. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine his strong muscular hand coming from behind her and wrap her. She thought how his finger tips spread some kind of energy to her body and make her relax. She tried to remember his touch. His straight around her body. She remembered his breath on her hair next to her ears. He was whispering love to her ear. Then his fingers were on her belly, making little circles. Then she felt his other hand coming from under her body. He pulled her closer to his body and closed the gap between them with his body. She felt the strong body beside her and she felt a sudden sensation in her body with his touch. He was teasing her with his touch and he was seducing him with his words. Then Ariana opened her eyes. It was all gone. None of his touches or his words was real at that moment. He was lying on the bed and thinking what to do. He was looking at the ceiling and thinking what should be his next step. For the first time on his entire life The Elven King was out of words. For the first time in his life he felt guilt and for the first time in his life he needs to be forgiven. Ariana couldn’t resist in anymore and sat on the bed with still holding her belly. Then she got up from the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She gained a little power from the cold water with washing her face. She didn’t dry her face and looked at her face in the mirror. She watched as the water dropped from his face and tried to forget her pain. Then she realised the giant shadow on the doorstep and turned to him slowly. “Do you want me to find Elrond?” he said with a voice that was so weak that she even couldn’t believe that is was his voice. She turned to her face and found his eyes. They are not shining anymore. They look... They look weak. Weak like a small boy who was lost in forest, like he was broken. She parted her lips a little with shock and worry. “No..” she said. Her voice was weak too. She wanted to ask her what was wrong but she couldn’t. She wanted to hug her and make him forget whatever it was bothering him. But she couldn’t move. He looked at her one more time and got back to the bed. She waited for a few minutes and went to the room behind him. He was lying on the bed but his eyes were open she tried one more time sleep again. But again she couldn’t. She got up from the big bed. She couldn’t see anything from the darkness. She walked through the open window. The moonlight was lighting only a small area in front of the window. The curtains were moving gently because of the wind and let the light come to the room. She felt a warm and a familiar breath on her neck and turned to him. He kissed her neck and made her turn to him. She felt warm as his soft fingers made circles on her waist gently. His was looking her so gently as if he was not gentle enough he can broke her. Then he kissed her passionately. They give all of their pain and anger to that kiss along with their love. They didn’t say anything for a while but looked at each other. She saw something strange in his eyes. Like they are tired with grief, like they are reflecting something that his hearth carries. “What is botheri..” “I..I.. Ariana I am...” he looked down for a moment and Ariana realised there are something... tears? In his eyes... No she can’t handle to see him like that. And she knows that he also don’t want to show her his soft side. She grabbed his neck gently and put his head on her shoulder. She started to stroke his golden hair while he hugged her tight. “I am sorry...” he whispered to her. And that moment she felt a warm tear on her shoulder. “It is okay...” she whispered still in shock. “Thranduil?” she pushed herself a little to see his face a little. He looks... not okay. He tried to take a deep breath and looked up to hide his tears. When he looked her again he was all changed. He was the strong and cold King again. “I lost my mother in an early age. There was an orc attack and... and I was running to her to help when they killed her. But I couldn’t be there for her...I always blame myself for not be there for her in the right time.” “That is not your fault Thranduil.” She said and stroked his cheek slowly. He closed his eyes with her touch than looked at her. “Ariana...this.. this came to you after the reception. I.. am so sorry..” he said and give her the letter. She didn’t understand at first but then she opened the letter. Thranduil watched her as her eyes met the cursed words. He watched her as her tears come to her face and her fingers start to shake. Then she read it again. A drop of warm tears fell on the letter and make a small circle on the paper. Her hands started to shake more and her lips started to move as she read it again. She let a deep hiccup escape from her mouth with grief. Thranduil felt broken. And tried to have the letter from her shaking hands. “Ariana...” he whispered slowly. She didn’t make any effort to keep the letter but she didn’t look at him. She didn’t do anything but hardly breathing. “Ariana...” whispered Thranduil again. “Look at me..” He knelt to her height to make an eye contact with her. Her tears were blocking her eyes. She was looking at her but her eyes felt empty. “N-o.” She said hardly like a whisper. “No..” her voice started to shake like the rest of her body. “Nooo” her whisper turned in to a more clear voice. Then she screamed “Noooo!” Thranduil hugged her but she has no power to be on her feet. He picked up and carried her to the bed. She was screaming and crying “NOO” Thranduil sat in the middle of the fluffy bed and held her in his arms. The doors of the room opened suddenly and the soldiers come in with their weapons. “Get out!” Thranduil yelled at them with powerful voices that make them scared. She was kicking and pushing him as hard as she can and screaming. “I am sorry... I am sorry my love..” Thranduil whispered in the air and hugged her tight so that she couldn’t escape. He pressed his body to hers and tried not to give her space to move or kick him anymore. “Ariana, you have to..” his voice interrupted with a punch of hers that came right on his chest. “You have to calm down... The.. baby... You should think the.. baby..” “Mother!” she screamed one more time and suddenly her screamed turned in to a moan like she was screaming with pain. She didn’t push him but stay silence. “Ariana!” Thranduil screamed and realised that she was holding her belly. He heard it’s smell first. Then he saw blood. He saw blood painting the white fluffy sheets of their bed slowly. “Find me Lord Elrond!” he yelled at the guards in front of the door so hard that Ariana’s whole body shook under his arms and she looked at him one last time. One last look and one last word before she fainted his arms. “Baby...”


	8. The Forgiven

She saw him from his back. This time she knew the place that they were in. The lake that they first kiss. He was behind the lake. She turned to him to see his face. He didn’t look at her but his eyes were like searching for something in the forest. He wasn’t looking at her. He was ignoring her. Then she heard something in forest and turned to see. She saw the Queen’s Elk. It looks like it grew since she saw her. She is much bigger now. It still has beautiful white furs. Then she saw Thranduil’s elk coming behind the Queen’s elk. His elk touched the she elk with his nose one more time and come back to Thranduil. He waited for his elk to come near and stroke his elk while he was still looking at the she elk. When the white elk disappeared in the darkness of the forest Thranduil got his elk and go to the path that will lead him the palace. He didn’t see her. She tried to talk and scream from his back but she couldn’t. Then she closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes she was in a different place. She was in the storm. She felt wet from the rain and she couldn’t see anything from the fog that came suddenly. Then she heard someone screams from her behind. She started to run for help but suddenly someone grabbed her hand too strong and too harsh that she fell to the ground. She heard Thranduil screaming “Ariana!” from her behind but again she couldn’t say anything. The hand that was coming from her back closed her mouth. But she tried to scream to Thranduil again. Scream for him to find her and make her safe with his hug. She wanted to feel his skin and found peace again.   
He felt her shaking body under the blankets and got closer to her body. He was stroking her hair's curls to relax her with his touch and get away from the feeling that covered his body and didn't allow him to sleep. He tought about the moment when he first realise the blood again and again. He remembered how her body faint in to his chest and her last words... "Ariana?" he whispered and stroke her cheek slowly. He understand immediately that she was dreaming or seeing a vision. He whispered again "Ariana" to slow as if he will break her with his voice and his touch. She shaked a little and opened her eyes. He saw fear in her eyes and soften his eyes to relax her and make her feel safe under his arms. She looked at him for a moment like she was trying to figure out someting in her mind and got up from the bed with one single movement. She put her hands on her belly and asked "Legolas?" "He is fine.. our baby is fine." he whispered. "You need to rest now." She got away from Thranduil's body and lay down the corner of the bed. " Begin the preparations for our departure. I want to go tomorrow in the first morning." she said with a cold voice and get most of the blankets to her side of the bed while turning her back to him. "I-will" said the Elvenking with the surprise of hearing an order from her. But he knew that for this time he had nothing else to obbey her.  
"Ariana... I am so sorry to hear about your loss. Please accept my sincere condolences." "Thank you for being here for me Lord Elrond I appreciate it." said Ariana and tried to smile in her black dress covered with laces. "How do you feel?" "I am a lot more better. Thank you." said and went to the stabels to have her horse.   
"How was she?" said Thranduil behind Elrond's back. His voice was broken. Elrond turned to face him. "She said she was okay but she is not. If you really want to know how she is right now, see yourself in a mirror. You Ariana is very alike even if you do not want to exept that fact. Perhaps that is why you like each other so much and have fights this often. Same cold icy look, the tone in your voice like somebody force you to speak, and the same broken and cold soul... She needs you my friend. Even if she do not want you to see that, she needs you more than anyone now. "She put a barier between us and I..." he looked down for moment to look for the right words and then continued. "...and I don't know how to break it." Elrond was shoked with his words. For the first time in his life the Elvenking was lost and don't know what to do. "Like I said my friend. You are very alike. Do what she did to you when you tried to build the very same barier around of you... " he said and walked away to get his horse with the thoughts, Ariana did changed him.  
Ariana stroked her white horse gently. It was Thranduil's gift to her, a noble white horse like she always dreamed of when she was a child. She named her Donoma meaning the one in the sight of the sun.Then she heard a freat moan from the right side of the stabels and turned to see Thranduil's big elk waiting for her. She smiled at him and got closer to stroke him. "Did you get jealeous?" She stroked his fur while the giant elk closed his eyes with her touch. After a while she sensed that someone is right beside her. But she didn't turn to look. Than she felt his hand under hers. He started to stroke the elk's fur. She sensed his breath under her hairs. He grabbed her belly with his free hand gently and pressed his body to hers slowly. She turned to him suddenly and tried to find and escape from his giant body. She doesn't want to speak or see him after all he said and done to her. It was best to keep a distance for a while. But he was not making it easy for her with coming closer to her. He was forcing her to low her guard toward him. No Thranduil don't do that don't force me to look at your eyes, don't seduce me with your suden touch and don't cover my senses with your scent. I am angry with you and I want to stay that way for a while! She tought and gathered her focus. "I..I should check Donoma.." she said without looking his eyes and slipped under his arm to the stabels.  
"You looked tired we can camp a little early if you wa.." "No, I am okay." she said whiout looking at him. He didn't say anything after that but looked at her with the corner of his eye. She looks so tired and so cold like it was an old dusty sculpture of her was the one who rides the horse beside him. She didn't let him come closer toher in a single time since they begin to travel. She was always rides the opposite sides from him. Sometimes she put Elrond between them and sometimes she went back and give the impression like she talks to the soldiers bur actually she wants to hide from him. When the sun starts to go down he attempt one more time to get closer to her. "Ariana, please come here. You are not okay." She did turn to him this time. She was really tired and she felt that she can fell from the horse sometimes but she refuse his offer again. When they got the area that they planned to make the camp she got down from her horse and sit the chair that a soldier bring to her to wait for them to make the tend. Some of the elves were unpacking the things that they need for the night and some of them were trying to stablize the horses. She saw Thranduil talking to the guards and tell them wehere to patrol for the night. A she-elf come bisede her and gave heer a blanket while she was waaiting. She thanked her and noticed how cold she is.   
Thranduil organized the soldiers patrol rutins for the night and choose the tends positions. Then he checked his soldiers. When he finally finished all his work he found her sleeping on the chair that she was waiting. He smiled a little. She looks so fragile and calm. He got closer to her and grabbed her slowly from the chair. "Shh.. It is me." he whispered when she got scared with the sudden touch. She didn't open her eyes. She heard his voice and got back to her deep sleep. He carried her to the bed on their tend and order the soldiers not to disturb them. He didn't want her to wake up until the morning. Then he lay besides her and covered her body with his in order to create a warm and a safe environment for her to sleep. He kissed her forehead and when he make sure that she was asleep he whispered to her ear. "Forgive me."   
She wake up with the first light of the sun and tuned to see his husband sleeping body next to hers. For a moment she forget about everything and got closer to give a kiss to a peaceful, beautiful face. Then she stopped and turned around with a sick feeling in her stomach. She closed her mouth with her hand and rushed to the pot she saw right across the bed. She got down and start to vomit. Thranduil wake up suddenly and run to her. "Ariana..." he crouched down right beside her and hold her hairs which she tried to hold herself. "What is happening? Ariana.. Get Elro.." "No..no!" she turned to him hardlly and tried to calm him. She cleaned her mouth with a cloth that she found near them and turned to her. She saw the worry on his face. He was freaking out with fear hoping that she is fine like she always says. "Hey.. It is normal for a pregnant woman to vomit." she whispered and couldn't prevent herself to not smile at him from worrying that much. "Is it?" he said and took a deep breath. She started to chuckle a little and looked at him when he said "I missed to see you like that." She looked deep in his eyes and tried to smile again. "To see me vomiting?" she said and chuckle again. " To see you smile." he said and reliesed her hair. "Ariana.. I..I love you and I am so-rry for everything I shouldn't act like that. I really miss yo.." She hugged him before he could finish his sentence. "I love you and miss you too. This whole pregnancy thing made me confused about my emotions..And my mother's ..." she didn't finished it. He grabbed her with his arms and placed her body softly on the bed. He pinned her hands on top of her head and knell to kiss her. "No, no, no.. Believe me you don't want to kiss me after what happened.." She said and put her one finger to his lips after she succed to escape from his hands. He smiled at her and kissed her with passion. "You are beautiful."


End file.
